Artist
by kiebeau
Summary: Warning: threesome, twincest. Hugo needs to go over some merchandise with Lysander, but the wicked twin has other ideas. This fic is based on the next gen world of Harry Potter. to better understand go to hptwinsmut over at LJ.
1. Chapter 1

Hugo stepped though the open door with some trepidation. The last time he had come unasked into

the twins apartment he'd had to scrub his mind for a week; the image of Lysander on his knees and

Lorcan wearing a cowboy hat and holding a lasso... well, that was all he allowed himself to remember.

This time round he kept his eyes firmly on the carpet.

"Lysander?" he called out.

Hugo needed the eccentric twin to look over the new promotional toy his kids' program was

planning to give away as prizes.

He was holding the 'Ly Action Figure' in his hand. He'd tried to get hold of him all day, but in the

end he'd had to come to the flat. When he'd got no response from knocking he'd taken a deep breath

and stepped in.

He had deadlines to meet.

"Ly?" he called once more.

"Well, he's not in the shag pile" came a wry voice somewhere to his left.

"Don't worry," Lorcan's voice carried an amused edge, "we're fully clothed today."

Hugo looked up in relief. Lorcan was in his usual pinstripes and shades, apparently looking at some

kind of statistics on a clip board.

"Ly can't hear you; he has his Muggle earphones in again."

"Oh," was Hugo's simple reply.

Looking round him, he began to notice all kinds of artist's equipment: oil paints, easels, chalks.

"Ah yes, that," Lorcan said with some distaste. "You can blame your Rose for that"

Lorcan circled the room as he spoke.

"After an hilarious prank involving her office, plastic pixies, and 5 inches of pink snow, she

suggested Ly channel his energies into a more productive hobby."

Lorcan now stood behind Hugo and whispered in his ear.

"Hence ..." Lorcan gestured to the open patio window that lead onto the balcony.

Lorcan's breath sent shivers down Hugo's spine as it brushed past his ear and he quickly muttered,

"Thanks" before heading off to find his quarry.

Who was currently bopping about outside wearing huge white trousers gathered at his knees and

showing off a very stylish pair of pink socks that matched the lopsided beret on his head.

Lorcan had lied. Fully clothed involved a top of some kind--the copious paint smudges adorning

Lysander's upper body didn't count.

This twin was facing away from Hugo and he took the time to admire the painting that was

currently in progress.

It was good, in an abstract kind of way. Although how was a wonder, as Lysander didn't seem to be

paying that much attention, waving his arms in time to the music in his ears and jabbing the canvas

at irregular intervals.

Nevertheless, his talent was obvious. The cityscape at sunset, a mix between the dark skyscrapers

and the vivid orange horizon.

Pleased nothing too shocking was going to happen to him today, Hugo leaned forward and tapped

Lysander on the shoulder.

With much flourish, Lysander twirled round, a blissful smile on his face and eyes all a-twinkle.

"Hugo!"

Forgetting the brush and paint pallet in his hands, he grabbed Hugo round the shoulders and kissed

each of his cheeks in turn.

"Darling! What can I do for you? Wine?" Lysander strode back into the apartment, putting down his

painting tools and picking up a half empty bottle of cheap red from the coffee table, offering it to

Hugo without a glass.

"Er...no, thanks, I came to get your…"

"What? Can't hear you!"

"Maybe..." Hugo reached up and removed the plastic plugs from Lysander's ears. "Better?"

Lysander looked bemused for a second before busting into a little fit of giggles.

"Sorry, got carried away for a bit. What did you want?" Lysander gave Hugo a brilliant smile.

"I need your final OK on the 'Ly Action Figure'." Hugo returned the smile as best he could before

standing the toy on his own hand for Lysander's inspection.

"It's the 'Acrobat' version." As they watched, the figure in orange Lycra bent over backwards into a

handstand before standing up again and doing the splits.

"Very good!" Lysander held a finger above his model self and was delighted when it reached up and

began doing chin ups.

"Yep," he said and placed the toy on the nearest surface. "That'll do."

He plonked himself down on the large grey two-seater sofa, spreading both legs and arms to take up

as much space as possible.

"Now, what do you think of my work?"

Expecting more of an argument, Hugo looked around in confusion. Now that he looked he could see

many paintings dotted about the room, in varying states of completion and skill. Surprisingly, the

pictures were of things in the room or views out of the windows.

"Why aren't they more... well…" Hugo looked at Lysander with quirked eye brows. "I didn't expect

you to be so literal."

"Ah!" he said, not the least bit put out. "It is my Muse!"

He jumped off the couch and began pacing the room in an exaggerated manner with one hand on his

hip. The other rested on his forehead when it wasn't gesturing at things.

"You see, when we paint the things around us, we paint our souls! Yes, as I paint I shall learn more of myself."

He stood in front of Hugo with an intense look in his eyes and his lower lip stuck out.

"Of course, part of ourselves is reflected in our friends."

Lysander was leaning in now, his hand lifting Hugo's face by his chin.

Hugo hadn't been listening much until that point, and his eyes widened when he realised what

Lysander was asking.

"Oh no! I've work to do! I'm far too busy." He tried to escape but his back was to a wall.

"Nonsense! It's 6:30 on a Friday! Come on, kit off!"

With that proclamation Lysander pulled at Hugo's lab coat. It was off his shoulders before Hugo

could mutter a response.

"What do you mean 'kit off'!? And why can't Lorcan sit for you?"

Lysander made a huffing sound and pulled back to pout at Hugo.

"Life models always sit in the nude; everyone knows that. And as for Lorcan..."

"I've no patience for sitting on my arse doing nothing when I could be working."

Hugo looked up in mild panic as Lysander took advantage of the distraction to keep undressing him.

Hugo was well aware of both the exact nature of the brothers' relationship and Lorcan's famous bad

temper.

Lorcan was standing in the door way watching proceedings with a blank expression and horrid

images of the pain he was about to receive flashed though Hugo's imagination.

He'd just made up his mind to beg for forgiveness when Lorcan crossed his arms and rested casually

against the door frame.

A small smile played on his lips.

"No use looking at me for help; you were doomed the moment you stepped over the threshold."


	2. Chapter 2

Truth be told, Lysander was getting bored with his 'Muse'.

It had started out as a ploy to get Lorcan naked and in interesting positions. Not that he needed a

ploy, he could just ask, but where was the fun in that? Unfortunately, Lorcan wasn't playing. He'd

listened patiently when Lysander was explaining this morning, but when he asked his brother to

pose, Lorcan had given a derisive snort and flatly refused.

Despite several abortive attempts Lorcan continued to ignore him, even removing his shirt and

smearing paint on his chest didn't elicit a response.

He couldn't have been happier when he saw Hugo approaching him.

_'it's about time I worked on anatomy'_ he'd thought smugly.

And as he stood removing the complaining man's belt, glancing over at his stoical brother, he was

pleased to observe that he finally had Lorcan's undivided attention.

"Is this really..." Hugo made to grab for his belt before it was tossed over one shoulder.

"Oh don't be such a prude!" Lysander said with a pretty pout "It's nothing I haven't seen before!"

He pulled back to see what Hugo would do next.

Hugo's expression was a lovely mix of annoyance, panic, curiosity and Lysander fancied he saw

interest in his eye's. Hugo's face was slightly flushed under his light dusting of freckles and his hair

had a definite kink where he'd been wearing his safety goggles all day. The muscles worked under

the skin on his chest and arms as he fidgeted in uncertainty, his fingers working on the waistband of

his trousers, caught between the impulse to do them back up and run, or give in and do as he was bid.

Lysander observed Hugo's eyes shift to Lorcan behind him, whatever his brother did it seamed to

make up Hugo's mind.

"All right." He said in defeat, reaching down to undo his shoe laces.

"Excellent!" Lysander exclaimed "I'll just fetch my equipment." he added with a wiggle of his eye

brows.

First he went to the balcony to retrieve his easel and put his work in progress away, before

heading pass Lorcan on his way to the hall. Lorcan's face looked blank, but Lysander could

see the subtle curl at the edge of his mouth and he stood a little straighter when his twin

walked by. Of course, this could be to do with Lysander's hand brushing over Lorcan's hip as passed.

Yes, he thought as he retrieved a canvass from where it leaned against the wall, he would perform

for Lorcan tonight as he always did, but this time he had a co-star.

He swayed back in to the room to find Hugo standing with hands on his hip's trying to look

nonchalant.

Which was hard when he was naked save for a splendid pair of blue and red Spider Man Y-fronts.

His cheeks were now a deeper shade of pink and he was avoiding Lorcan's eye's.

As Lysander glanced back he saw his brother had taken off his shades and was giving Hugo the

once over. The twins gazes met and a silent challenge was issued. It was the first time they had

introduced someone else to there privet games, but it wasn't as if they hadn't discussed it before.

And Hugo, being there good friend, was a perfect choice. They knew he wouldn't be adverse to the

idea as they'd often seen him cast a heated look their way. With a satisfied grin Lysander turned to

his model and set to work, wondering just how far they could push Hugo before he ran.

X_________________x_________________x_________________x__________________X

It took around half an hour for Lysander to finish sketching out the portrait before he stared to paint,

and he was pleased with the pose he had chosen.

Hugo was sitting on a tall wooden stool they had taken from the breakfast bar in the kitchen with

his heels resting on one of the lower rungs and his legs slightly parted. He was leaning back slightly,

his hands taking his weight as they clasped the back of his seat.

The position didn't look at all comfortable and his contorted muscles stood out clearly under his

taught skin. His displeasure showed clearly in the moody scowl on his face as his head tilted toward

his chest and the entire composition was sexy as hell.

By now Lorcan was positively prowling around the apartment. He had given up all pretence of

work and Lysander was enjoying the emotions passing slowly over his face as he wondered back

and forth.

Not that anyone but his brother and closest friends could tell the difference.

It was clear that he found Hugo's pose as enticing as Lysander did because his eye's kept flicking

over the firm chest and appreciating the open view of Hugo's groin, but at the same time, nether he

nor Lorcan had ever been with another man, and Lysander was treated to the rare sight of

nervousness flash in his brothers eye's.

Lysander was using a light peach wash to begin filling in the outline sketch he'd made when warm

arms surrounded his waist and a firm body pressed into his back.

"Hows it going?" came the familiar lust roughened voice in his ear.

Pleased that things we're moving on, Lysander replied;

"Your getting paint on you nice suit."

"Really?" came the reply "hadn't noticed."

Lorcan pulled one arm back and gently pulled the tips of his fingers over the skin at the front of

Lysander hip, making him gasp and close his eye's for a second. When he opened them again his

fixed them firmly on Hugo, who was watching silently, still in position.

Lorcan was now teasing the flesh just above his waist band and suckling gentle and the junction of

his neck and shoulder. As he watched with rapt attention, Hugo's Spider Man briefs began to swell

and tent to an impressive size. He had and inch on either twin at least.

Seemingly aware of the brothers gaze Hugo tried to close his legs, hiding his erection from sight.

"Don't" said Lorcan in a warning tone.

Lorcan pulled back till he was standing behind Lysander with his hands resting lightly on his siblings hips.

"It's your fault we're like this, take responsibility" With that, Lysander felt those familiar hands slide

to the small of his back and push him into the alien embrace of another.

Insinuating himself between Hugo's knees and reaching round to clasp his wrists Lysander leaned in, and with not a small amount of apprehension pressed his lips to his best friends.

The first kiss was brief, and Lysander pulled back breathing shakily as he searched Hugo's eyes for

a response. They were still closed and he could see the lashes flickering slightly as Hugo leaned

forward and kissed him back.

The ache between Lysander's legs was unbearable as he made quick comparisons with his brothers

lips. Hugo's we're dryer, rougher and fuller. There was the suggestion of stubble that Lorcan never

had and it was odd to feel Hugo's hair tickle at his forehead.

As he deepened the kiss, he felt Lorcan step up behind him and run his hands over his back.

He knew, as his brother licked a broad stripe over his neck, that they were going all the way.

He fell onto Hugo's chest with a shiver, losing himself in the feeling of being surrounded on all

sides by warm body's.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorcan hadn't seen his brother like this for so long.

They had always been physically close, ever since they were babies, but when at 14 Lysander had

kissed him, really kissed him, and at every other stage in there relationship, he had always been

gentle, restrained and always testing.

Lysander was like that now, treating Hugo like a frightened rabbit, only touching his lips and

Hugo's wrists, pulling back to see Hugo's reaction.

He knew Lysander wanted him to watch, but when Hugo kissed back, Lysander shifted his weight

involuntarily, causing his tempting arse to wiggle and Lorcan gave in, reaching out for his brother's

back. Running his hands over the pale flesh in a long practised fashion, he licked the exposed skin

of Lysander's neck, moaning as he pressed Lysander between him and Hugo.

Lysander was constantly pushing him, it didn't seem enough that Lorcan would happily pursue his

brother to bed every night, Lysander liked to push buttons till Lorcan gave him desperate,

passionate and sometimes angry sex.

Observing the way Lysander snaked down Hugo's tight body, all tongue and teeth, Lorcan figured

his brother was looking for jealous sex tonight.

Reaching down, he clasped Lysander's chin between firm fingers, lifting till his brother stood, face

turned to meet his eyes;

"That is my pleasure alone, Ly," he all but growled.

He twisted Lysander round till his back was flush against Hugo's chest and Hugo's arms were

wrapped around his waist. He groaned at the comforting warmth as his brother embraced him,

calming his well hidden nerves.

Hugo's eyes were hooded as he rested his chin on Lysander's shoulder, his lips plump from kissing

and his face flushed with excitement. Lorcan leaned in to kiss Hugo lightly and take off his

brother's ridiculous hat before kneeling and demonstrating exactly what he was talking about.

Lorcan didn't bother teasing, they were all hyped up already, but he made short work of the

exaggerated trousers and was soon wrapping his lips round warm soft flesh and tonguing Lysander's

leaking head, revelling in the sharp intake of breath from his victim.

Peering upwards, he saw that his twin looked slightly tortured. He was holding his breath to

concentrate on feeling, trapped in Hugo's embrace, hands gripping Hugo's knees and biting his

bottom lip as if to stop from screaming out loud.

His eyes were screwed shut and if it wasn't for the sway of his hips insisting on more, Lorcan would

have thought he was in pain.

Lysander let out a gasp as Hugo began swiping behind his ear with his tongue. Lysander remained

with his mouth open, panting and thrusting with more force into Lorcan's welcoming mouth.

Lorcan stayed still letting his brother pleasure himself whilst studying Hugo, and it occurred to him

that all this swaying and thrusting was rubbing back against Hugo's cock.

Screwing his courage to the sticking place, Lorcan knew that non of them would be satisfied until

they went all the way. Grinning at the pitiful moan that escaped his brother, Lorcan pulled back and

stood.

Oh, what a pair they made, flushed, sweaty and tousled.

He wasn't sure he could hold onto his expression any more, his throat was dry and the blood

pumping in his ears deafened him, still he had to say something.

"We can't all fit on that stool," he managed to croak. "Come, the bed is much comfier."

He grabbed Hugo's hands, using him to snare his brother, and pulled them both to the bedroom.


End file.
